Singapore Love Story
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: Singapore membawa kisah tersendiri untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.. Dan singapore menjadi saksi kisah cinta Jongin dan kyungsoo.. Di singapore pula mereka ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa cinta sejati masih ada. Kaisoo fanfiction, BxB, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**SINGAPORE LOVE STORY (KAISOO VER.)**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, sedikit _fluff_

Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy

Rate : T

Author's note :

Aku baru jadi Kaisoo Shipper sekitar setahun yang lalu, jadi aku nggak mengalami masa-masa kejayaan Kaisoo yang katanya di tahun 2013 T.T. Tapi sumpah, semalam di 'Exordium Singapore' adalah moment Kaisoo terindah yang pernah aku alami selama aku menjadi seorang shipper. Jadi disinilah sekarang, aku mencoba membuat sebuah fanfic yang sekiranya menggambarkan kebahagiaan Kaisoo dan Kaisoo shipper semalam.

.

 **Don't forget to give a Fav, Follow, and Review for this fanfic !**

 **Happy Reading!**

Hari itu semua member EXO minus Jongin sedang menyiapkan koper masing-masing untuk dibawa ke Singapura tak terkecuali dengan Kyungsoo. Karena pada tanggal 2 April mereka akan melaksanakan konser The EXOr'Dium di negara tersebut. Namja manis bermata burung hantu itu kerap kali memeriksa ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya pesan atau panggilan masuk.

"Jongin- _ie_ kenapa lama sekali membalas pesannya?" Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan beberapa pakainan ke dalam koper hitamnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ semua member sudah siap, kenapa kau lama sekali siap-siapnya?" Tanya Suho di ambang pintu kamar tanpa berniat masuk.

"Hyung, Jongin akan ikut tampil di konser nanti kan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang _leader,_ Kyungsoo justru bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, manajernya tadi memberitahuku. Memangnya dia tidak bilang padamu?"

"Dari semalam Jongin tidak membalas pesanku, padahal aku ingin memastikan dia akan bergabung atau tidak nanti." Namja manis itu menghela nafas.

"Yasudah, segera kemasi barangmu Kyung, kau tidak ingin kita terlambat naik pesawat kan?" Ucap Suho sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memastikan ponselnya, barangkali ada balasan dari Jongin, namun ternyata tidak ada.

"Awas saja kalau kau ketahuan bersenang-senang dengan cewek Jepang _sexy_ itu? Memangnya aku kurang _sexy_ apa sih? Aku rela tidak membuat _abs_ , bahkan aku melakukan terapi mengencangkan pantat agar kau suka Jongin." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menyeret kopernya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jongin nampai sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu di kamarnya.

" _Aisshh_ , dimana aku menaruh ponselku? Pasti Kyungie marah karena semalam aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tidur bahkan tadi pagi aku tidak mengucapkan ' _Good morning'_." Gerutu Jongin sambil mengobrak-abrik kamarnya di Jepang. Semalam karena sangat lelah setelah syuting seharian, Jongin tanpa sadar langsung tertidur begitu saja di kasurnya, bahkan dia belum mengganti pakaian syutingnya sejak kemarin. Managernya sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi untuk berangkat ke bandara, namun dia masih sibuk mencari ponselnya.

" _Ahaa...!_ Ternyata kau sembunyi di bawah kasur ya." Ucap Jongin senang saat akhirnya berhasil menemukan ponselnya yang ternyata habis baterai. Sehingga dengan buru-buru dia memasukan ponsel ke sakunya dan mengalungkan syal secara _random_ di lehernya. Wajar saja dia tidak begitu tahu cara memakai syal yang benar, karena selama ini kekasihnya mungilnya lah yang akan memakaikan syal sampai terlihat rapih. Oleh karena itu, Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Baginya Kyungsoo adalah pacar, kakak, sekaligus ibunya, karena selalu paham segala sesuatu tentang pemuda tan tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya member EXO kecuali Jongin sampai di bandara Singapura dan sudah diserbu ratusan fans yang sudah menunggu kedatangan idolanya sejak kemarin malam. Desakan fans membuat member EXO kesulitan mencapai Van yang akan membawa mereka ke Hotel. Namun, di tengah keriuhan tersebut, Kyungsoo masih sempat sesekali memeriksa ponsel hitamnya. Di balik masker putihnya, dia beberapa kali menggumamkan _'Awas, kau Kim Jongin'_ , karena sampai sekarang belum ada balasan pesan dari pemuda pecinta balet sekaligus pacarnya itu.

Rombongan EXO akhirnya sampai di Hotel. Seluruh member memasuki kamar masing-masing dimana Baekhyun akan bersama Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun, Xiumin dan Chen, lalu Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin datang. Kyungsoo segera menata kopernya, dan dia melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur, karena kesal dari tadi ponselnya sunyi senyap-seperti hati author yang jomblo. (Oke abaikan :D)

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya Jongin sampai di bandara Singapura. Karena kurangnya pengawalan dia langsung diserbu oleh beberapa fans yang ingin mengambil fotonya. Pemuda tan itu terdorong kesana-kemari bahkan ada fans nakal yang meraba-raba dada bidangnya alias aset Do Kyungsoo, sehingga Jongin dengan sigap menutup dadanya dan berusaha menerobos fans bersama managernya. Dia sangat lelah, perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Jepang ke Singapura, lalu terdesak oleh beberapa fans membuat dia bernafas lega karena akhirnya dia bisa duduk tenang di dalam Van yang akan segera mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Setelah menyalakan ponselnya yang sudah terisi baterai, Jongin langsung membelalak, karena ratusan pesan dengan nama pengirim yang sama yaitu ' _My little Penguin_ ' alias Kyungsoo memenuhi kotak masuknya. Bahkan ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang sama.

"Mati kau Kim Jongin, Kyungie pasti tidak mau memelukku nanti, padahal aku sangat merindukannya." Sesalnya. Dia buru-buru menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo, dan tak lama panggilannya tersambung.

"Halo, _baby_ _mianhae_ aku baru bisa menghubungimu, semalam aku ketiduran dan tadi pagi ponselku sempat hilang dan ternyata habis baterai." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan agar kekasihnya tidak marah. Sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungsoo jarang sekali marah jika Jongin tidak membalas pesannya. Karena dia tipe orang yang sangat perhatian sekaligus pengertian, apalagi dengan Jongin. Namun, saat Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo akan berada di Jepang selama beberapa minggu untuk syuting drama dengan aktris Jepang, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin agar setiap hari mengiriminya pesan, bahkan menelponnya saat pagi atau saat akan tidur. Jongin pun memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo. karena dirinya juga sama, jika Kyungsoo pergi dengan geng aktornya bahkan hanya sehari, dia tidak akan lepas dari ponsel untuk terus menghubungi kekasihnya.

Setelah menunggu lama tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Jongin pun berinisiatif memohon lagi, meskipun ternyata Van yang ditumpanginya sudah beranjak menuju hotel tempat kekasihnya berada.

"Sayang, kumohon jangan marah, aku tidak berbohong, serius. Mana mungkin aku akan mengabaikan kekasih sexy ku kalau aku sedang bangun. Semalam aku benar-benar tertidur, Kyungie sayang."

Setelah terdiam lagi, tiba-tiba...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab meskipun masih ada nada ketus pada kata-katanya. Di sisi lain, Jongin tersenyum gaje karena jika Kyungsoo bertanya demikian, berarti kekasihnya sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu, sayang?"

"Aku melihat _preview_ mu di bandara dan kau terdorong beberapa fans, apa kau tidak terluka?" Kyungsoo memang sedikit trauma jika Jongin sedang dikerubungi fans, karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, Jongin pernah terjatuh di bandara dan sempat sulit berjalan akibat terlalu banyak fans yang ingin mengambil fotonya.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila di kepala Jongin setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, pundakku sangat sakit _baby_ , aku takut ada tulang yang salah tempat, bahkan tanganku rasanya pegal sekali, kepalaku sangat pusing karena terlalu banyak orang di dekatku, lalu kakiku rasanya sedikit mati rasa." Ujar Jongin dengan suara dibuat-buat seolah benar-benar sedang kesakitan sambil tertawa tanpa suara menunggu respon Kyungsoo. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo, karena kekasihnya adalah orang pertama yang akan selalu peduli padanya jika dirinya terluka sekecil apapun.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah bilang pada manajermu? Atau belilah obat dulu di apotek Jongin-ah, kau sudah makan kan sebelum berangkat?" Begitulah Kyungsoo, dia paling tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar kalau Jongin terluka.

"Ini tidak perlu obat di apotek kok sayang, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Apa kau sudah dekat dengan hotel?"

"Iya sebentar lagi sampai."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kamar nomor 1214, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Hati-hati Jongin."

"Iya, sayang."

Sambungan terputus, dan Jongin tertawa gaje mengabaikan pandangan managernya yang sedari tadi geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di hotel dan segera menuju kamar yang disebutkan oleh Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di depan kamar, dia tidak langsung masuk melainkan melihat dulu penampilannya, merapikan rambutnya dan mencium ketiaknya, takut nanti kekasihnya mencium bau tidak enak setelah berpisah selama dua minggu.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa tidur sambil memeluk guling favoritku." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu, dan tidak lama Kyungsoo membukakannya. Dengan raut khawatir, Kyungsoo langsung menerjang Jongin dengan pertanyaan.

"Jongin- _ie_ apakah pundak, tangan, kaki, dan kepalamu masih sakit?"

Muka Jongin langsung berubah pada _mode_ pura-puranya.

"Tentu saja, _baby_. Ah biarkan aku masuk dulu." Jalannya sengaja sedikit dipincang-pincangkan.

Setelah Jongin duduk, Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Jongin- _ie_ , apa aku perlu memijatmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, _baby._ Ah rasanya kakiku mau remuk." Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tega membohongi Kyungsoo, namun melihat raut khawatir penguin kecilnya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan membuat Jongin memperlama masa pura-puranya.

"Ah, apakah disini yang sakit?" Kyungsoo mulai memijat kaki Jongin di bagian pergelangan kaki.

"Ke atas lagi, _baby._ " Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja tanpa melihat wajah Jongin yang kegirangan.

"Disini?"

"Ke atas lagi."

"Disini?"

"Sedikit ke atas lagi."

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di paha atas dekat selangkangan Jongin. Dengan polosnya dan mengabaikan raut Jongin yang sangat puas, Kyungsoo memijat-mijat paha atas Jongin yang sangat dekat dengan ehmm... benda pusakanya.

"Kenapa yang sakit disini?" Tanpa sedikitpun curiga, Kyungsoo melanjutkan memijatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu _._ Ah ke atas sedikit lagi _baby_. Rasanya sangat pegal." Kyungsoo nampak ragu, karena jika tangannya bergerak ke atas sedikit saja maka bisa saja menyentuh junior Jongin yang terbungkus celana jeans nya. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup, dan wajahnya memerah. Ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin setelah dua minggu LDR. Karena tidak mau terlihat gugup, Kyungsoo menghentikan pijatannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi air hangat dulu, Jongin. Siapa tahu, nanti bisa meringankan pegal-pegalmu." Ucap Kyungsoo hendak beranjak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Namun, sebelum bangun dari duduknya, Jongin terlebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

" _Baby_ , bisakah kau membantuku mandi, tanganku sakit sekali jika bergerak terus." Rengeknya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, dia ingin menolak karena malu, sebenarnya lebih ke rasa canggung. Karena bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika Jongin minta dimandikan oleh Kyungsoo, karena Jongin luar biasa manja dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, ini pertemuan pertama mereka sejak dua minggu dan sudah cukup lama Jongin tidak memintanya untuk dimandikan. Ah, wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat mirip dengan tomat. Tapi, melihat raut kesakitan Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, dan bisa dibayangkan betapa senangnya Jongin disitu.

Mulai dari membuka syal, jaket, kaos, bahkan celana jeans Kyungsoo lakukan dengan tangan sedikit canggung. Jongin yang melihatnya ingin sekali tertawa karena melihat kekasihnya malu-malu seperti itu.

"Baby, kenapa kau tidak membuka _boxer_ ku?"

"Em.. Apa aku harus membukanya juga?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, di kamar mandi saja ya."

Akhirnya dengan hanya menggunakan boxer hitamnya, Jongin dipapah Kyungsoo yang membawa _bathrobe_ menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba...

"Akhh.." Jerit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hampir terpeleset saat menginjak lantai kamar mandi dan Jongin yang disebelahnya pun langsung menangkap Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh.

" _Baby_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin tanpa sadar langsung berdiri tegak, dan kedua tangannya memegang pundak serta mengelus wajah Kyungsoo karena khawatir. Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai sadar sedang dikerjai Jongin. Karena raut kesakitan Jongin langsung hilang, dan kaki bahkan tangan Jongin tidak kelihatan sakit sama sekali.

"Yak! Kim Jongin kau mempermainkanku?"

Jongin yang sadar langsung membatu dan tersenyum garing.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Dasar beruang mesum, aku bahkan sudah sangat khawatir, ternyata kau membohongiku, rasakan ini!" Kyungsoo langsung memukul-mukul Jongin dengan brutal. Jongin yang diserang pun bingung harus bagaimana, namun tiba-tiba ..

Cup..

Jongin langsung memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya serta mencium tepat di bibir merah namja manis itu. Kyungsoo hanya membelalak, namun mulai tersadar saat Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya dengan gerakan melumat. Kyungsoo mencoba melapaskan, namun kekuatan Jongin lebih besar, sehingga dia membiarkan Jongin menikmati bibirnya.

Plop...

Setelah sekitar dua menit, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, _baby_. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasih mungilku, aku sangat rindu dengan penguin kecilku, padahal cuma dua minggu kita berpisah, tapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun. _Mianhae, baby._ Jangan marah padaku."

Di dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia memaklumi Jongin yang sering jahil padanya hanya ingin mendapat perhatiannya. Kyungsoo sudah mengerti, itu adalah kebiasaan Jongin. Meskipun begitu, hari ini dia tetap terkecoh dengan pemuda kulit tan itu. Rasa kesal Kyungsoo tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sayang dia pada Jongin. Kyungsoo perlahan melepas pelukan Jongin dan tersenyum melihat Jongin yang mem _pout_ kan bibirnya karena takut dirinya marah.

"Mandilah, mana mungkin aku marah pada beruang manja ini."

"Benarkah kau tidak marah?"

"Iya, Jongin... _baby_?" Kyungsoo mengucapkan panggilan sayang itu sambil keluar dari kamar mandi karena malu.

"Ah, kenapa dia menggemaskan sekali." Gumam Jongin yang kemudian segera melanjutkan acara mandinya.

.

.

.

TBC dulu yaah, nanti kalau banyak yang minat akan dilanjutkan..

Salam,

 **Plum.d.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**SINGAPORE LOVE STORY (KAISOO VER.)**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, sedikit _fluff_

Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy

 **Rate : M**

Author's note :

Terimakasih yang udah review dan meminta FF ini dilanjut. Aku memang bukan penulis yang baik, tapi karena aku sangat mencintai Kaisoo aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menulis cerita ini. Dan pada chapter ini rate nya aku ganti jadi **M** yah, karena akan ada beberapa adegan smut di dalamnya. Bagi yang tidak suka smut tinggal skip saja.

 **Don't forget to give a Fav, Follow, and Review for this fanfic !**

 **Happy Reading!**

Guyuran air yang berasal dari kamar mandi terdengar mendominasi di kamar hotel nomor 1214 malam itu. Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Jongin belum juga keluar dari aktivitas mandinya. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang pemuda manis nan menggemaskan alias Kyungsoo sedang menata pakaian dari koper milik Jongin sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya. Hanya berselang beberapa menit setelahnya, Jongin akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai bathrobe _maroon_ sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Nampaknya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sudah selesai mandi, terbukti dia masih saja asyik melipat baju Jongin dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menikmati lagu tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya. Jongin yang menyadari itupun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah membelakanginya. Dia mengendap-endap dan...

" _Hap!_ Kena kau penguin kecilku." Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dia terkekeh karena ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu hal paling indah menurut pemuda tan tersebut.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menyelesaikan lipatan terakhir dari baju Jongin.

"Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan aroma ini, ini, dan ini." Jongin berujar sambil mengecupi tengkuk Kyungsoo sebanyak tiga kali. Kyungsoo yang merasa kegelian pun mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin dari perutnya. Namun, Jongin menolak dan beruang mesum itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tetap seperti ini, _baby_. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku, _eum_? Ujar Jongin menciumi rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, memangnya siapa bilang aku merindukanmu?" Kyungsoo mencoba menggoda Jongin juga. Pemuda mungil itu berpikir memangnya Jongin saja yang bisa menggodanya, dirinya juga bisa.

Alih-alih melepaskan, Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, Kyungsoo bisa mencium harum shampoo Jongin dan aroma maskulin dari pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"Benarkaaaah? Kau seriuuuus?" Nada Jongin dibuat-buat untuk menggoda Kyungsoo balik.

"Serius!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tidak jujur aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga, _baby._ " Ancam Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Namun sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menakuti Kyungsoo saja.

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo bergidik dan mencoba memberontak dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Aku lapar Jongin, aku ingin makan. Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin di perutnya.

"Jawab dulu dengan jujur, apa kekasihku yang sangat manis ini merindukan kekasih tampannya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah karena Jongin suka sekali memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, oke aku sangat sangat merindukan kekasihku yang sangat hitam ini."

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang aku hitam?"

"Semua orang tau kau hitam, _wleee._ "

"Tapi kau akan menikah dengan orang yang katamu hitam ini kan?"

" Berhenti menggodaku Jongin, aku lapar." Kyungsoo habis kesabaran karena Jongin tida mau berhenti menggodanya.

Jongin tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya, karena kekasihnya akan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan jika sedang dia goda. Telinganya akan memerah dan ekspresinya persis seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Oke, _baby_ aku lepaskan."

"Pakailah bajumu Jongin dan kita akan makan bersama dengan member lain dan para staf."

"Aku ingin makan berdua saja denganmu, hyung."

"Setelah kau kembali ke Korea kita akan makan bersama hanya berdua."

"Tapi aku mau sekarang."

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau makan bersama yang lain, aku akan tetap kesana."

"Iya iya tunggu aku." Jongin akhirnya menyerah dengan sifat manjanya.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin mengganti pakaian sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia hari ini karena sudah dua minggu dia memendam rasa rindu pada kekasihnya. setiap hari dia akan tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Jongin, bahkan memeluk kemeja Jongin sampai tertidur. Kyungsoo sangat senang memanjakan Jongin, karena memang dasarnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat penyayang.

Di tengah pemikirannya, tiba-tiba suara Jongin meninterupsi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak meminta kamar yang _single bed_ saja sih? Lagian kita akan tidur bersama juga nantinya." Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo sambil merapikan kaos polos putihnya.

"Tidak semua orang tahu hubungan kita Jongin. Orang lain akan curiga kalau kita memesan _single bed._ " Ujar Kyungsoo, karena memang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka hanya beberapa saja seperti orang dekat, member EXO, manager, dan atasan di agensi mereka.

"Biarkan saja mereka tahu, hyung." Jawab Jongin asal.

"Kalau sesimpel itu aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu."

Kyungsoo nampak berubah murung dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jika sudah menyangkut masalah hubungannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo memang sedikit sensitif. Kyungsoo pernah meminta mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin sekitar setahun yang lalu, saat pihak agensi dan seorang wartawan mengetahui keduanya mempunyai hubungan lebih dari teman. Dia sangat takut saat itu dan menangis hampir tiap malam ditemani Baekhyun karena khawatir dirinya dan Jongin akan dikeluarkan dari grup. Sebenarnya dia lebih khawatir dengan Jongin, dia tahu sudah sejak kecil Jongin menjadi _trainee_ di agensi mereka dan inilah impian Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi penghalang orang yang paling dicintainya untuk meraih mimpinya. Sehingga dia sempat ingin melepaskan pemuda tan tersebut. Namun, cinta mereka berdua begitu besar, Jongin menolak keputusan Kyungsoo dengan tegas dan lebih memilih menerima tawaran agensi untuk membuat skandal melalui wartawan tersebut untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu semua atas persetujuan pemuda bermarga Do juga.

Jongin yang melihat kekasihnya murung pun merasa bersalah dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, _baby._ Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, aku akan bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk membuat semua orang mengetahui kita. Bukankah kita berjanji akan selalu bersama sampai akhir, _eum_?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca langsung memeluk Jongin.

"Kita bisa melewati ini bersama Jongin."

"Iya sayang, aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

.

.

.

Makan malam di hotel terasa lebih ramai, karena hampir seluruh staf ikut bergabung di dalamnya bersama member EXO. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebalahan. Mereka makan bersama dengan suasana khidmat sehingga hanya terdengar dentingan gelas kaca. Setelah sampai pada makanan penutup, tiba-tiba Lee _Ahjussi_ salah seorang tim kreatif memecah keheningan.

"Kai, bagaimana syuting dramamu di Jepang?" Tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Ah, syuting berjalan cukup lancar."

Tiba-tiba ada salah seorang dari tim kameramen menyahut.

"Bagaimana tidak lancar, lihat saja lawan main Kai, bukankah dia sangat sexy?" Semua orang tertawa mendengar celetukan kameramen tersebut kecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang dengan tenang menyantap hidangan penutup. Dia tidak tahu, dalam hati rasanya jiwa 'satansoo' kekeasihnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau sangat beruntung Kai, lawan mainmu memang luar biasa cantik. Atau jangan-jangan nanti kau cinta lokasi dengannya. Ingat Jongin, kau masih punya Krystal." Lanjut Lee _ahjissi._ Dan kembali membuat hampir semua orang tertawa menanggapi candaannya.

"Aku akan ke toilet." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan piringnya. Member EXO terlihat menghela nafas setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Bahkan Suho terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tahu bagaimana jika berada di posisi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu, Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya diam. Dan Jongin pun semakin merasa bingung. Dia berpikir apakah keputusannya menerima drama Jepang itu salah, jika tahu itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sedih, tentu dari awal dia akan menolaknya. Bahkan saat akan menerima tawaran skandal dari agensinya itu pun Jongin berpikir dengan sangat keras. Lalu, meskipun pada akhirnya dia menerima dan Kyungsoo menyetujui juga, Jongin tahu, diam-diam Kyungsoo menangis pada awal skandal itu dibuat dan akhirnya muncul di laman-laman berita. Jongin pun tahu, Kyungsoo sering berusaha menjauhinya karena beberapa kali dia ketahuan sedang mengkhawatirkan Jongin di depan publik, yang pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan ditegur oleh atasan mereka. Sudah cukup dia membuat Kyungsoo setahun ini sering murung, dia ingin mengembalikan senyuman Kyungsoo. Dia ingin membuat orang yang paling dicintainya bahagia.

Mereka terdiam sampai masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa berkata Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa piyamanya. Jongin menghela nafas dan entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan mengganti piyama tepat di depannya malah pergi ke kamar mandi. _'Sekesal itukah kau, sayang?'_ Begitulah pikiran Jongin. Sehingga setelah itu Jongin berpikir keras untuk merencanakan sesuatu agar _mood_ kekasihnya kembali baik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbersit pada otak pintarnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu. Setelah itu Jongin tersenyum bangga dan meletakan ponselnya di nakas. Dia yakin cara ini bisa mengembalikan _mood_ Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan piyamanya dan menggantungkan bajunya tadi. Kyungsoo masih diam dan seperti menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin, dia merasa canggung gara-gara candaan Lee _Ahjussi_ tentang Krystal dan wanita Jepang itu. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia mudah sekali kesal. Sebenarnya dia kasihan dengan Jongin yang sering didiamkannya, namun, bagaimana lagi hati dan pikirannya yang menyuruhnya merasa kesal. Di tengan kecanggungan kamar, Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu tedengar, dan Kyungsoo berinisiatif membukanya.

"Maaf, saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan _ice cream_ dan bunga yang dikirimkan atas nama Do Kyungsoo. Apakah anda Tuan Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, karena siapa orang yang malam-malam begini memberinya _ice cream_ dan bunga. Setelah berpikir, satu-satunya nama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah seseorang yang sedang pura-pura tidur dengan bergelung di dalam selimut di kamarnya .

Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan dan menerima sekotak _ice cream strawberry_ dan sebuket bunga mawar dari orang tersebut, lalu segera menutup pintu. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dirayu oleh pacarnya karena sedang PMS.

Kyungsoo tahu, ini semua pasti Jongin yang melakukan. Karena Jongin adalah orang paling _chessy_ yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya. Namun, ia sadar, pacarnya adalah orang yang akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk mendapat satu senyuman darinya. Mengingat itu, perlahan _mood_ Kyungsoo mulai membaik dan dia segera menghampiri Jongin.

Dia tahu Jongin pura-pura tertidur, karena Kyungsoo melihat bola mata Jongin bergerak-gerak meskipun kelopaknya menutup.

Cup...

Kyungsoo mengecup pelan bibir Jongin membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu langsung terbangun dan membuka matanya.

" _Baby..._ Tadi kau menciumku?"

"Bangunlah Jongin, aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur."

"Jawab aku _baby,_ tadi yang menempel di bibirku itu bibirmu kan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sikap kekasihnya.

"Kau pikir bibir _Ahjussi_ pengantar bungaitu?"

Jongin bergerak bangun untuk duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Mianhae..._ Aku membuatmu kesal lagi." Ujar Jongin membelai rahang kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak salah, Jongin. Aku yang salah. Aku akan belajar mengontrol perasaanku lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo tulus.

"Kau harusnya bilang kalau kau tidak suka aku bermain drama Jepang, aku bisa menolaknya."

Kyungsoo menekan bibir Jongin dengan jarinya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, kau berhak atas itu Jongin. Kau punya kebebasan melakukan apa saja untuk karirmu."

"Tapi kalau itu membuatmu sedih percuma saja, hyung."

"Sudahlah Jongin, tidak usah dipikirkan, _emm..._ ngomong-ngomong terimakasih bunganya, itu sangat cantik. Dan untuk _ice cream_ nya, ayo kita makan bersama." Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis di depan Jongin. Pemuda tan yang melihatnya pun hampir tidak bisa berkedip melihat betapa cantiknya kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas makan _ice cream,_ kini mereka sedang berbaring dikasur dengan Kyungsoo di pelukan Jongin. Keduanya masih terjaga padahal besok pagi mereka harus melakukan _reherseal._

"Jongin, apakah lawan mainmu benar-benar sexy seperti kata Lee _Ahjussi_?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggerak-gerakan jarinya di dada telanjang Jongin. Kalian pasti tahu kebiasaan Jongin tidak memakai atasan saat tidur.

"Tentu saja kau lebih sexy." Jongin terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Jongin langsung menghentikan gerakan jarinya di dada pemuda tan tersebut.

"Aku serius Jongin." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ah, lagi-lagi aroma Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ketagihan.

"Aku lebih serius, sayang." Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium sekilas bibir Kyungsoo membuat pemuda manis itu memerah.

"Tapi aku tidak punya payudara besar seperti dia."

Jongin hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun dia tahan.

"Sejak kapan aku suka payudara besar, sayang. Aku lebih suka pantat besarmu."

" _Yak!_ Kau meledekku."

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau setiap hari meminum ramuan dari Han _Ahjumma_ untuk membesarkan pantatmu?" Kyungsoo benar-benar malu sekarang, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia tidak mampu membalas ucapan Jongin karena saking malunya.

Jongin yang menyadari kekasihnya malu pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Padahal tanpa kau membesarkan pantatmu aku sudah sangat mencintaimu sayang, tapi kalau kau memang mau terus meminum ramuan itu ya itu keuntunganku agar aku bisa menampar lebih keras lagi pantat kenyalmu itu." Tawa Jongin meledak setelahnya.

" _Yak!_ Kim Jongin hentikan, kau benar-benar mesum."

"Ah, aku rindu sekali ingin membuat pantatmu merah-merah sayang." Jongin belum berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo, dia sangat menikmati raut kekasihnya yang memerah malu.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau tidur di kasur ini." Kyungsoo mulai memberontak ingin lepas dari pelukan Jongin. Namun, bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalau semudah itu dia melepaskan.

"Aku bercanda sayang, kenapa kau serius sekali sih." Ujar Jongin di sela tawanya.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya sangat perih kalau kau menampar pantatku, bisa-bisa aku gagal ikut konser besok. Yang benar saja." Jawab Kyungsoo mulai tenang lagi.

"Tapi sayang, kau tahu aku benar-benar sedang kesakitan sekarang." Wajah Jongin menunjukkan seolah memang sedang merasakan sangat kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan terkecoh lagi padamu, Kim Hitam Jongin."

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit sayang, aku tidak bohong."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Lihatlah kebawah sayang, apa kau tega membiarkan Jongin kecil membengkak seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo membelalak menatap gundukan di balik celana Jongin yang benar-benar sudah menggembung tanpa dia sadari.

Kyungsoo masih diam tidak percaya Jongin akan ereksi padahal dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lalu tanpa dia sadari sebelah tangan Jongin telah mengarahkan tangannya untuk berada di atas gundukan tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia butuh kamu, Sayang." Ucap Jongin parau.

"Tap..Tapi kenapa kau bisa ereksi, aku tidak sedang menggodamu?"

"Bahkan hanya melihatmu saja aku masih sulit sekali mengendalikannya."

"Tap...Tapi aku tidak mungkin bercinta malam ini Jongin, kita besok ada _schedule._ "

"Gunakan tanganmu atau mulutmu saja sudah cukup sayang, cepatlah aku tidak mau melakukan sendiri di kamar mandi." Ujar Jongin yang sudah diliputi nafsu, apalagi melihat bibir kenyal Kyungsoo yang bergerak-gerak dan kadang dijilat tidak sengaja oleh pemiliknya membuat dirinya kehabisan akal.

"Sebentar aku akan mengunci pintu." Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang untuk mengunci pintu takut ada menejer atau member EXO lain yang tiba-tiba membuka kamarnya. Namun, setelah dia berbalik, dia dihadapkan pemandangan junior Jongin sudah mengacung sempurna, sementara pemiliknya berbaring dengan pasrah menunggu _service_ nya. Sepertinya Jongin sudah sangat kesakitan sehingga langsung melepas celananya dan membiarkan menggantung di lututnya.

"Ayo, _baby_..." Ujar Jongin sangat parau.

Kyungsoo yang juga sebenarnya sudah diliputi nafsu pun langsung bergerak menuju tempat Jongin berbaring dan merangkak di atasnya. Lalu terjadilah...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman sangat dalam, sementara tangan mungil Kyungsoo sudah memompa dengan gerakan yang cepat pada batang Jongin. Jongin mendesis di tengah acara berciumannya karena gerakan Kyungsoo yang semakin cepat di juniornya. Jongin sudah hampir telanjang, sementara pakaian Kyungsoo masih lengkap, sehingga Jongin melepas atasan piyama Kyungsoo dan langsung meraup puting kekasihnya dengan sangat lahap. Dihisapnya sampai Kyungsoo sesekali menjerit karena gigi Jongin terkadang menggigitnya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat gerakan tangannya berhenti. Jongin merasa juniornya semakin membesar.

"Sekarang gunakan mulutmu, _baby_. Aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya di mulutmu."

Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah pun hanya menurut saja ketika Jongin menyuruhnya untuk melakukan gaya enam sembilan (69). Jongin langsung melepaskan celana beserta boxer hitam Kyungsoo dan dihadapannya sudah terpampang _manhole_ Kyungsoo yang bersih dan berwarna pink. Dia mendesis sekali lagi karena merasakan Kyungsoo sudah melahap junior besarnya, pemuda mungil itu kini menjilat dan menghisap ujung junior Jongin. karena tidak mau hanya dirinya yang merasakan nikmat, Jongin pun memulai aksinya menjilat-jilat pintu masuk lubang Kyungsoo, dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghisap lubang surga itu. Desahan Kyungsoo adalah irama terindah menurut Kim Jongin. Jongin juga kini tengah meraup kejantanan mungil Kyungsoo di mulutnya. Jadilah keduanya saling menghisap junior pasangannya. Tak berapa lama akhirnya Kyungsoo klimaks di mulut Jongin. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo yang mempercepat gerakan menghisapnya membuat Jongin menyemburkan spermanya di mulut Kyungsoo sampai tidak muat ditampung oleh mulut mungil pemuda manis itu. Keduanya terengah dan Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo merubah posisi untuk saling berpelukan. Karena kelelahan, mereka langsung tertidur tanpa membereskan kekacauan di dalam hotel atau berkas sperma yang mengotori kasur mereka. Dan lagi-lagi manager merekalah yang nanti akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan pihak hotel agar tidak terjadi kecurigaan. Semoga saja meneger mereka bisa mengerti dan memahami dampak LDR selama dua minggu untuk mereka, sehingga mereka tidak akan diomeli oleh manager masing-masing. (Dasar kaisoo mesum, apa authornya yang mesum? :D)

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, sekarang sudah pukul setengah empat sore di Singapura. Itu artinya setengah jam lagi EXO akan segera menghibur para EXO L di konser bertajuk The EXOr'DIUM _Singapore_. Seluruh member nampak sudah siap dengan kostum masing-masing. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tenang sambil dirapihkan tatanan rambutnya oleh seorang _stylist_. Dia merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya, dan benar saja saat dia menoleh ke kanan, kekasihnya langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menanggapi karena tidak mau terlalu terlihat oleh beberapa staf yang tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin. Karena tidak dihiraukan Kyungsoo, Jongin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal. Padahal dia ingin sekali menggoda kekasihnya sebelum tampil nanti.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ingin buang air kecil akibat rasa gugupnya. Dia langsung menuju toilet tanpa menyadari Jongin juga mengikutinya.

Setelah lima menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dan dikagetkan kehadiran Jongin di depannya.

" _Yak!_ Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ujar Kyungsoo melotot kaget sambil merapikan celananya.

"Hyung, apa tenggorokanmu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Tanya Jongin sedikit cemas. Karena semalam Kyungsoo mengeluh sedikit sakit pada tenggorokannya.

"Ehem...ehem... Sepertinya sudah tidak sakit lagi." Kyungsoo berdehem mencoba melancarkan tenggorokannya dan ternyata merasa baikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas kedipan mataku tadi?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya tersenyum lah, kau malah mengalihkan pandangan."

"Astaga Jongin, ini bukan waktunya untuk seperti itu, lagian banyak orang di _backstage_."

"Kalau begitu, karena disini tidak ada orang, beri aku ciuman." Bisik Jongin pelan.

"Kita sudah melakukannya semalam Jongin, apa masih kurang?" Kyungsoo menggeram, dia sudah ingin sekali keluar dari toilet namun dihalangi tubuh besar Jongin.

"Aku agak kurang semangat, Hyung. Makanya beri aku ciuman agar aku semangat, sekali saja." Mohon Jongin. Kyungsoo pasrah, dia tahu Jongin tidak akan menyerah meskipun dia akan menolak permintaannya.

Pemuda manis itu menarik rahang Jongin dan langsung melumatnya sekilas lantas hendak melepaskannya, tapi ditahan beberapa saat oleh Jongin. sebelum...

"Astaga, kenapa kalian malah berciuman disini, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil. Dasar tidak tahu tempat." Ujar seseorang yang baru masuk ke kamar mandi yang ternyata adalah Suho. _Leader_ itu memeriksa sekitar karena khawatir ada orang lain yang mendengar kata-katanya.

Jongin nyengir kuda dan melepaskan ciumannya pada Kyungsoo. Sementara pemuda manis itu langsung mengelap bibirnya akibat liur Jongin.

"Cepat kembali sana, aku tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak kau yang memaksa Jongin." Ujar Suho lagi.

"Jangan sewot begitu dong, Hyung. biasanya kalau ada Yixing Hyung juga kau akan melakukannya, iya kan?" goda Jongin.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat kembali!" Jawab Suho yang sebenarnya malu karena ketahuan oleh Jongin. Kedua pasangan itupun langsung menuju _backstage_ karena memang tinggal beberapa menit lagi konser akan di mulai.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, fans EXO di Singapura disuguhkan penampilan energik oleh para member boyband yang saat ini sedang memiliki popularitas tinggi tersebut. Teriakan fans membuat member EXO tak terkecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo jauh lebih semangat lagi. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo sedari tadi melirik kekasihnya yang melakukan _sexy dance_ di beberapa lagu _,_ membuat dirinya meneguk ludah karena dari awal mereka debut Kyungsoo memang sudah sangat mengagumi Jongin apalagi kemampuan menarinya. Dia bahkan sering bilang Jongin adalah member yang paling tampan dan _body_ nya paling bagus setiap ada wawancara. Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung karena menjadi kekasih namja yang mirip _teddy bear_ itu. Meskipun kadar manjanya sangat tinggi, tapi Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

Kini mereka sampai pada part _accoustic perfomance._ Dan asal kalian tahu, ini merupakan salah satu part kesukaan Jongin. Alasannya simpel, dia akan duduk berdampingan dengan kekasihnya, selain bisa puas memandang namja manisnya dari jarak dekat, dia juga bisa sesekali menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menatapnya lama saat Kyungsoo menyanyi, membuat namja mungil itu malu bukan main. Yang benar saja, ini di depan umum dan Jongin malah menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya seperti semalam. Ups.. Kyungsoo memang sering merengek pada Jongin agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya saat dia menyanyi ' _My Lady_ ', namun bukan Jongin namanya kalau menurut begitu saja. Bahkan Jongin pernah meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengganti lirik _'She is my baby'_ menjadi ' _He is my baby'_ pada part awal lagu _'My Lady'_ tersebut hanya karena Jongin cemburu Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyebut _'She'_ dibanding _'He'_. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas mendengar permintaan aneh kekasihnya itu.

Dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya lalu Kyungsoo akan menyanyi, Jongin langsung memfokuskan matanya pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menghadap Jongin menahan malu untuk kesekian kali. ' _Ah, betapa manisnya kekasihku'_ begitulah pikir Jongin saat maniknya sempat bertubrukan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo cukup lama meskipun Kyungsoo yang sudah malu ditatap se _intens_ itu oleh Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain selain mata kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau ditegur lagi oleh atasan, jika kedapatan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan. Tapi kekasihnya ini memang sedikit keras kepala. Jongin pernah bilang, _"Lagian aku hanya ingin menatap apa salahnya, kau bahkan dulu pernah memukul adikku setelah kita tampil growl hanya karena aku menggodamu, Hyung._ " Setelah itu Kyungsoo hanya pasrah, selagi atasannya tidak menegur, dia tidak masalah, hanya saja dia malu dan rasanya ingin mencium Jongin saat itu juga jika Jongin memberinya tatapan sedalam tadi.

Saat Jongin melakukan _dance 'Lady Luck'_ bersama Sehun, tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo _crack_ yang tak pelak membuat hampir semua member tertawa tak terkecuali Jongin. Bukan apa-apa, Jongin tahu tenggorokan Kyungsoo sempat kurang fit, tapi yang membuatnya tertawa adalah raut malu Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan, dia ingin sekali mencubit pipi kekasihnya karena tertawa secerah itu saat dirinya melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Pada akhir part _dance_ nya Jongin tiba-tiba meremat kedua pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang, dia berbisik ' _Kau terlalu keras mendesah semalam'_. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Jongin agar kemesumannya hilang setidaknya 10% saja. Dia tidak habis pikir, kekasihnya itu bukannya menenangkan malah justru menggodanya. Namun, karena mereka sedang tampil, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya tersenyum pada fans yang meneriakan namanya. _'Awas kau Jongin, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah.'_ Pikir namja manis itu.

Saat ini layar besar di panggung sedang menampilkan VCR, dan seluruh member EXO sedang berganti kostum untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Suasana _backstage_ yang lumayan ramai oleh staf yang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan sesuatu tidak menggangu percakapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di pojok ruangan yang lumayan jarang orang.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menatapku saat aku menyanyi, kau merusak konsentrasiku saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau sangat cantik, aku sampai tidak bisa berpaling hyung."

" _Chessy._ "

"Aku serius, hyung."

"Terserah kau."

" _Eyy_ , kenapa kau memerah begitu."

Cordi _noona_ datang dan menyerahkan kostum selanjutnya yang akan digunaakan untuk lagu seperti ' _Overdose, Lightsaber,_ dan _Transformer"_ , dengan begitu dia menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari gombalan Jongin. Pemuda berpantat montok itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik ruang ganti yang cukup sepi, saat dia akan menutup pintunya tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kembali pintu itu bahkan ikut masuk bersama Kyungsoo ke bilik tersebut seraya menguncinya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin.

" _Yak!_ Aku akan mengganti baju dan celanaku, kenapa kau ikut masuk juga? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku juga ingin mengganti baju. Dan tenang saja, tidak ada yang melihatnya." Ujar Jongin nyengir kuda.

"Kau kan bisa menunggu setelahku?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Hyung, sudah ganti baju saja. Lagipula aku sudah sering melihat adikmu, kenapa harus malu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memanas mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu bilik itu.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo hyung aku tahu kalian di dalam, keluarlah aku dan Baekhyun Hyung juga ingin ganti baju." Ternyata suara Sehun

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung melepas pakaian mereka. Saat Kyungsoo hanya memakai boxer saja, Jongin melihat bongkahan kenyal itu tersaji di depan matanya membuat tangannya reflek meremas pantat berisi itu.

" _Yak!_ Kim Jongin, sialan." Teriak Kyungsoo yang didengar oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun dari luar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tahu, kalau sedang merindukan Kyungsoo, Jongin akan bertindak sangat kekanakkan. Untung saja tidak ada staf yang berkeliaran di tempat itu.

Karena terburu-buru dan Kyungsoo yang kesal pada Jongin, mereka tidak sadar telah mengambil jaket yang salah. Dimana Jongin mengambil jaket Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengambil jaket Jongin. Mereka keluar dengan cengiran Jongin yang memberi tanda _peace_ pada Sehun.

Tibalah mereka pada penampilan lagu _'Overdose'_. Mereka sangat energik menampilkan _dance_ semaksimal mungkin. Karena saking semangatnya, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja memukulkan tangannya pada wajah Jongin sampai Jongin hampir tepental. Pukulan tak sengaja itu cukup keras. Kyungsoo yang tadinya kesal, setelah menyadari tangannya mengenai Jongin menjadi khawatir. Dia menengok kekasihnya yang menunduk seperti menahan panas di pipinya.

"Jongin- _ah, Gwencana_?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela lagu, karena Kyungsoo takut Jongin kesakitan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan Kyungsoo tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. namun, karena masih di tengah lagu, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, dia akan menanyakan lagi saat _break_ di _backstage._

Jongin tidak menyangka pipinya terasa perih padahal menurutnya tangan Kyungsoo itu tergolong mungil. Sampai pada akhir lagu ' _Lightsaber'_ mereka akhirnya kembali ke _backstage._

"Jongin- _ah,_ apakah itu sakit sekali?"

Jongin menoleh mendapati raut kekhawatiran Kyungsoo. Melihat kekasihnya yang seperti merasa sangat bersalah, Jongin tidak tega mengatakan kalau memang sakit, meskipun kini sedikit berkurang sakitnya.

" _Aniya._. sama sekali tidak terasa sakit." Jawab Jongin tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, hyung."

"Tapi tadi kau seperti meringis kesakitan?"

"Kau salah lihat hyung, ini sama sekali tidak sakit."

" _Mianhae,_ aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Kau boleh memukulku lagi, Jongin. Pukul wajahku saja." Ujar Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, karena beberapa kali dia bilang tidak apa-apa pun Kyungsoo masih merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, Karena kau yang meminta, pejamkan matamu, aku akan memukulnya. Jangan menyesal." Ucap Jongin akhirnya.

" _Ne?_ Kau serius akan memukulku?"

"Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta?"

"Emm...ba..baiklah." Ujar Kyungsoo tergagap karena takut Jongin akan memukulnya dengan keras.

"Bersiap, hyung. Kuharap kau tidak akan menangis."

"Jo..jongin jangan terlalu keras, _ne_?" Mohon Kyungsoo.

Jongin menahan tawanya melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Padahal dia hanya bercanda.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Jongin melirik keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di salah satu ruang istirahat. kemudian langsung saja dia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumi wajah Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Kyungsoo yang sadar langsung membelalakan matanya mendapati Jongin tengah menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Kim Jongin, Lepaskan!"

Setelahnya Jongin terbahak mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah padam sambil memeriksa sekitar takut-takut ada orang yang melihat ulah Jongin. Dan di lain sisi sebelum mendapat omelan kekasihnya, Jongin langsung berlari keluar ruangan sambil masih terbahak.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa ada orang semesum Jongin?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi keusilan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa penampilan, EXO sampai pada part terakhir konsernya di Singapura. Semua member menggunakan _jersey_ yang sama. Mereka menerima beberapa mainan yang dilemparkan oleh fans ke atas panggung. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan mencari mainan favoritnya, sementara Jongin sibuk memakai berbagai macam kacamata yang berbentuk unik. Jongin melirik kekasihnya, dan terbesit ide untuk memakaikan kacamata imut itu pada Kyungsoo. ' _Ah, pasti kyungsoo akan bertambah imut jika memakai ini.'_ Begitulah pikir Jongin. Kyungsoo menolak karena memang dia tidak mau terlihat imut di depan umum, hanya Jongin saja yang boleh melihat keimutannya. Dan Itulah prinsip Kyungsoo.

Pada saat _ment_ terakhir, keisengan Jongin berkali lipat dibanding saat awal penampilan. Dia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama lagi untuk bermanja-manja dengan Kyungsoo. Karena setelah konser, mereka akan terpisah lagi. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Jongin sedih. Dia mengambil mainan kesukaan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tertawa dengan Chanyeol. Perlu di garis bawahi, Jongin sangat cemburu jika Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan malah asyik dengan member lain, terutama Chanyeol. Dia lalu mengikatkan mainan tersebut pada lehernya seolah mainan itu adalah syal. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kelakuan kekasihnya pun tertawa, dan membisikan sesuatu pada Jongin.

"Jongin _-ah,_ Aku pernah menjadikan mainan itu berbentuk seperti adikmu."

Jongin kaget namun tertawa setelahnya, darimana kekasihnya belajar berkata mesum seperti itu. Pasti dari dirimu Jongin. :D

Tak berselang lama Jongin merasa bosan, namun dia masih ingin mengganggu Kyungsoonya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kacamata berbentuk love tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _Baby_ , lihatlah itu sangat lucu." Tunjuknya pada kacamata tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas dan tersenyum.

Kurang puas dengan tanggapan Kyungsoo, dia kembali mengganggunya.

"Hyung, ambilkan kacamata itu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ambilkan, untukku."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah ambilkan, atau aku akan meremas bokongmu di depan semua orang."

" _Ish_ ,"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan mengambilkan kacamata itu, Jongin benar-benar kekanakkan sekali.

"Pakaikan, hyung."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memasangkan kacamata itu.

Suho yang berada disamping Jongin sudah jengah melihat kelakuan pemuda tan itu. ' _Dasar bayi besar'_ , begitulah gerutu _leader_ EXOtersebut. Chen yang mendengar gerutuan Suho menimpali.

"Bairkan saja, hyung. Kasian mereka sudah terpisah selama dua minggu."

"Baru dua minggu, bagaimana aku yang sudah beberapa bulan ini? Dan Sehun yang sudah lama sekali?"

Chen hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Suho.

.

.

.

Konser telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, member EXO kecuali Jongin akan langsung kembali ke Korea nanti malam. Sehingga beginilah kelakuan Jongin di dalam kamar bersama Kyungsoo.

"Menginaplah, hyung. setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Rengek Jongin sambil berbaring di paha Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Manager yang sudah mengatur jadwalnya Jongin, mana bisa aku menyangkalnya. Nanti orang-orang akan semakin curiga kalau aku tidak ikut member lain kembali ke Korea." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus helaian rambut Jongin.

"Tapi aku masih sangat merindukanmu." Rajuk pemuda tan itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu terkekeh melihat bayi besarnya merajuk.

"Makanya cepat selesaikan syutingmu di Jepang, lalu kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi." Usapannya pada rambut Jongin tidak berhenti.

"Berapa jam lagi kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Jongin.

"Masih tiga jam lagi, _wae_?"

Jongin langsung bangkit dari tidurannya dan berbinar.

"Ayo lakukan, hyung. Sebentar saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan sok polos, hyung. Atau kau mau aku polosi sekarang juga?"

"Jongin aku lelah, sudah sana minggir." Kyungsoo yang mulai mengerti pembicaraan Jongin langsung mendorong pemuda tan itu.

"Kau tidak pengertian sama sekali." Jongin bangkit sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan pindah ke ranjang sebelah Kyungsoo.

Melihat Jongin merajuk, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Yang benar saja, mereka baru selesai konser beberapa jam yang lalu, Jongin sudah mengajaknya melakukan aktivitas yang akan menguras keringatnya lagi. Dalam hati kecilnya Kyungsoo memang sangat merindukan Jongin, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kesepiannya saat Jongin masih di Jepang. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo menghampiri ranjang Jongin.

"Hey, beruang manja dan mesum, apa kau marah padaku?" Ujar Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu melakukannya, tapi kalau kau masih merajuk seperti ini, yasudah aku akan tidur saja."

Tangan Kyungsoo langsung dipegang Jongin saat pemuda manis itu hendak beranjak.

"Aku janji akan pelan-pelan dan hanya satu ronde saja." Ujar Jongin penuh senyum. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin jangan menggigitnya, itu sakit." Racau Kyungsoo saat Jongin menggigit putingnya keras. Dia mendorong kepala Jongin untuk melepaskan putingnya, namun Jongin masih betah melumat dan menggigit puting besar itu. Entah bagaimana mulainya tiba-tiba mereka sudah tidak berbalut kain sama sekali. Namun kali ini mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi, karena tidak mau mengotori kasur hotel lagi dan diomeli managernya.

"Putingmu sangat enak, sayang. Bagaimana bisa puting namja sebesar ini?" Ujar Jongin di sela kegiatannya.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku takut manager mencariku." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sudah sayu karena sentuhan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya lemas.

Akhirnya Jongin melepas kulumannya dan meraup bibir Kyungsoo sambil mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang akan amblas di lubang surganya.

"Mppfffff... Jo..Jongin, cepatlah."

"Sebentar sayang..."

Jongin menggigiti leher Kyungsoo namun tidak sampai meninggalkan bekas, karena takut akan ada yang melihatnya.

"Lebarkan kakimu, sayang." Perintah Jongin, mereka melakukannya di _bath up_ yang cukup sempit, sehingga sedikit mengganggu aktivitas panas itu.

Kyungsoo menurut saja dan melebarkan pahanya. Betapa Jongin sangat mengidamkan lubang yang saat ini tengah berkedut menunggu juniornya masuk itu.

Lalu blasss...

Ujung kepala junior Jongin sudah masuk, Kyungsoo menahan teriakannya, karena sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak melakukannya, sehingga lubangnya masih belum adaptasi lagi.

"Pelan-pelan Jongin."

"Panggil aku, _Daddy._ "

"Baiklah, pelan-pelan _Daddy._ "

Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo lagi sambil memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Labih cepat, _Daddy._ "

" _As your wish, Baby_."

Jongin bersmirk ria dan langsung mempercepat tempo tusukannya, sampai Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak dan mendesah menerima kenikmatan tiada tara.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan Jongin yang menyentakkan miliknya berulang-ulang dan Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti mendesah akhirnya mereka klimaks, keduanya terengah dan Jongin melepas tautan tubuhnya. Melihat kekasihnya seperti kehabisan tenaga, dia berinisiatif memandikan Kyungsoo malam itu sambil mengagumi betapa indahnya pahatan tuhan dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memberikan ciuman perpisahan sebelum berangkat ke bandara, Jongin pun mengelus sayang helaian rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Jaga diri baik-baik saat aku tidak bersamamu, ajaklah keluar geng aktormu asal jangan terlalu dekat dengan Insung Hyung." Ujar Jongin sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga, jaga matamu dari cewek-cewek sexy Jepang, awas saja kalau kau ketahuan bermain dengan mereka, aku akan memotong adikmu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang imut ini.

"Siap bos! Oh iya tadi aku sudah mengoleskan salep pada lubangmu, semoga tidak akan terasa sakit nanti."

"Gomawo _Nae Sarang._ " Senyum Kyungsoo secerah mentari di musim semi membuat Jongin berdebar melihatnya. Kekasihnya ini setiap hari membuat Jongin semakin mencintainya.

Kyungsoo memeluk kembali Jongin dengan begitu erat, dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan kekasihnya ini. Namun, dia hanya pasrah saat jadwal yang harus memisahkan mereka.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh saat aku kembali dari Jepang, kau sebutkan saja apa keinginanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Jongin."

" _Eyy_ , kau sudah pintar menggombal ya?" Jongin tertawa setelahnya.

"Itu karena kau selalu menggombaliku."

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hanya untuk melepas rindu, namun akhirnya mereka juga akan terpisah beberapa menit lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah harus berangkat, managermu sudah memanggilmu." Kyungsoo menoleh melihat menegernya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jonginie."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jongin."

Sekali lagi kecupan dan pelukan singkat Kyungsoo berikan pada kekasihnya sebelum menghampiri managernya yang sedari tadi menunggunya untuk segera berangkat ke bandara.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Penguin kecilku." Guman Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Tadinya aku nggak PEDE mau post ini, karena aku nggak mendapat _feel_ yang kuat. Namun, karena aku janji akan melanjutkan, akhirnya aku post saja. Maafkan kalo ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini. Karena aku masih belajar banget buat nulis FF.

 **Thx to :**

 **heny, kaisooxoxo, ryaauliao, Ine Noviana, tarifebrianti88, nininguin, dinadokyungsoo1, hkysg, Guest, Owl Noona, Kyungi1229, Jang Ha Na, Lovesoo, TulangRusuknyaDyo, Vina815, Ucrittri, Sooie, wulankai500, noveliaaaa, Rizkinovitasarii, kim gongju, dan Chocosoo**


End file.
